Love & Destiny
by Amazing-Huntress-Of-Dreams
Summary: a woman loves two men but can only choose one


_Alex and his parents (evylyn and rick O'connel) were traveling to cairo once they arrived they thought it would be a peaceful one but at first it started to. Alex was walking through the market place of cairo. while he was he saw a very beautiful woman walking towards the museum when alex looked at her. He thought that he had strayed into a dream when she looked at him. Than she walked into the museum than he followed her. when alex walked inside he did not see her until he saw her in the egyptian section of the museum. than alex walked in and stood next to her._

_Hello_

_hi_

_im alex_

_Isilwen_

_beautiful name _

_thanks_

_They both than looked at all the differen paintings_

_im meetin my parents for lunch would you like to join me_

_okay but i must speak to my father firsthe's supposed to meet a family named o'connel_

_is you father adeth bay_

_yes_

_he is having lunch with my parents and me_

_oh okay_

_they both than walked to where the o'connel's were_

_alex there you are_

_isilwen_

_hello father_

_adeth is this your daughter_

_yes_

_she's beautiful_

_thankyou_

_they than sat down and had lunch isilwen sat between her father and alex a few days went by. and isilwen and alex spent every moment of the day together than one day in adeth's home_

_isilwen?_

_(no answer)_

_ISILWEN!_

_(no answer)_

_when adeth looked everywhere he saw a note_

_Adeth__

_i have your daughter isilwen if you want her back than come to the oasis_

_IMOTEP_

_Adeth than ran to the o'connels_

_adeth?_

_what is wrong_

_isilwen has been taken _

_by who_

_imotep_

_he's back_

_dont worry we'll get her back_

_im going with you_

_of course_

_meanwhile with imotep_

_sit_

_what do you want with me_

_shut up _

_than one of the soldiers slapped her so hard that she fell to the floor infront of imoteps feetimotep than looked at him_

_dont ever attack my guest_

_than imotep knelt down to the beautiful egyptianwho had fallen to his feet he than noticed she was knocked out. He than picked her up and carried her to a room to rest when she awoke. he was sitting next to her watching her sleep_

_what do you want with me_

_my dear you are the key to unlocking the curse i am under_

_me but what can i do_

_the book of life holds an inscriptian for unlocking the curse_

_my father will find me _

_will see _

_along as the o'connels to put you back in your grave_

_we'll see_

_than he gave her a dress she than put it on after a few hours everyone had gone to sleep isilwen was not afraid for her life of those of her father,evylyn,rick and alex._

_meanwhile with the o'connels_

_adeth_

_yes alex_

_what happend to isilwen_

_she was taken by imotep_

_what does he want with her_

_he want freedom from the curse he was put under hundreds of years ago_

_evy than walked to the edge_

_mom are you okay_

_alex if isilwen frees imotep he will kill herno mom_

_alex dont worry she knows what will happen she was raised by the meiji she is a strong one_

_mom i am in love with her_

_dont worry she will be home soon_

_i hope so mom_

_meanwhile they arrived at the oasis soon after they came to the room of the scorpian king he was risen by the prieshe saw a very beautiful egyptian woman afraid he than jumped down infront of her she than began to shake_

_please dont hurt me_

_he than lifted her head looking at him and him looking into her eyes_

_go run and hide all will be well_

_thank you my lord_

_isilwen than ran while the scorpian king fought and ran after imotep. once she got to an opening she thought of the scorpian king than she saw the o'connels and her father she was happy to see them againthan she saw the woman thant was traveling with imotep she than stabbed her _

_NO!_

_alex than ran to her_

_isilwen please dont leave me isilwen i love you_

_alex i love you too...._

_isilwen_

_alex im sorry_

_no mather im going to kill that woman_

_alex im going to miss her too_

_no adeth i loved her and im going to take revenge for her death and bring her back_

_alex i will help_

_thankyou father_

_rick,adeth and alex than ran inside to take revenge for isilwen_

_ank sun a mun_

_ank sunamun than turned around to see the o'connals and the meiji alex than grabbed the dagger_

_go to hell_

_than he threw it killing her than he grabbed the book of life and ran to isil wen _

_alex she is gone_

_no_

_im sorry_

_no mom_

_than alex read the inscription bringing her back to life_

_alex i thought i died_

_you did but i brought you back_

_alex i need to tell you something_

_what _

_alex long ago i was promised to the scorpian king i was the sorceress cassandra but when he went to battle he was taken from me and changed into the scorpian king only i can save him_

_of course _

_than she got up grabbed the book and and ran inside to the scorpian king_

_Mathyus im sorry it took so long im here now_

_the scorpian king than rememberd his true name _

_you stupid wench_

_than isilwen grabbed a knife but mathyus grabed imotep and ripped him to shreads than he jumped down in fron of her_

_Cassandra?_

_yes my love i am her reincarnation_

_The scorpian king than smiled and isilwen walked towards him he than picked her up carefully and they kissed _

_my lovely cassandra please release me from this curse_

_of course my love_

_Isilwen than read the inscription than there was a bright light than she saw the true scorpian king he than looked at his hands than at isilwen _

_my love i know you are not cassandra but i will love you as much as i did cassandra _

_of course my lord_

_what is your name_

_Isilwen_

_than he walked up to her and held her close _

_thankyou isilwen _

_than they kissed but just than the building shook_

_we must get out of here now_

_of course _

_than the o'connels and adeth all ran to the top and than they saw ricks friend with the derigible and they got in mathyus than held his lovely isilwen tightly _

_Isilwen lets have a life together in peace_

_Mathyus i would like that very much but please we just met i would like you to ask my father and courtship_

_anything for you my love_

_weeks later alex and his family moved back to cairo _

_adeth_

_yes mathyus_

_i love your daughter isilwen and the day that she released me from the curse of being half human with the body of a scorpian i asked her to marry her but she said she would not marry unless i had spoken to her father and she had courtship_

_mathyus you have my blessing to marry her _

_thank you _

_than he went to find isilwen when he found her she had fallen on the ground_

_ISILWEN_

_than he rolled her over to her back_

_mathyus_

_isilwen please i just found you please _

_mathyus i am with child_

_what_

_your going to be a father_

_than he picked her up and ran her back to the home of her father_

_what happend_

_she was bitten by a scorpian _

_will she die_

_no the scorpian that bit her did not poison her but she is with child_

_she is_

_yes_

_adeth please forgive me i did not think this would happen_

_mathyus there is nothing to forgive you two will be married before the child is born correct _

_yes_

_than she woke up _

_father_

_hello isilwen_

_mathyus_

_hello my love _

_once alex found out that isilwen was with child and was to marry mathyus he went to cairo. months later isilwen was 6 months pregnant with mathyus's child the o'connels came for the wedding of mathyus and isilwen after the wedding isilwens friend hafsah met alex and they both fell in love at the reception. isilwen was having to sit down _

_evylyn can i speak to you_

_of course isilwen_

_than they both went inside_

_evylyn i was wondering if you would be my childs godmother_

_of course thankyou _

_than 4 more months came to pass mathyus was away with adeth and evylyn stayed with isilwen along with rick and alex_

_aahh_

_oh no _

_isilwen_

_its time_

_okay alex quick go find mathyus _

_mother horace is here_

_okay write a note to tell him his grandchild is coming today _

_yes mother_

_and hurry_

_rick get in here hold her hand_

_okay _

_isilwen push_

_than she pushed as hard as she could_

_meanwhile at the meiji post _

_adeth mathyus go home you daughter and wife is having the baby today_

_what _

_than they quickly rode home when they came home mathyus ran to his wife she was still pushing once she saw him she said in egypian_

_mathyus you apohis_

_what did she say_

_she called you an asshole for doing this to her_

_than she pushed and the baby finally came out just as evylyn was about to get up another scream came from isilwen _

_oh no it another baby_

_this one came out easier than it was over_

_is it safe to come in_

_yeah mathyus_

_than he walked in to see his beautiful wife with the babies in her arms_

_mathyus its a boy and girl_

_what are we going to name them _

_i was thinking for the boy abubakar and for the girl chione_

_okay _

_a few years after that night their grandfather took them to be raised as meiji's and alex and hasfah were married._

_read on to see what happens with the family._


End file.
